


I Was Enjoying That.

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cinemas, M/M, Popcorn, age gap, attempted blowjobs, but its ignorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Gerard does not like romantic movies.





	I Was Enjoying That.

Luke sipped from the cup that was balanced between popcorn and a bag of pick and mix filled to the point of overflow. Gerard held a hand out for some of the items and laughed at his partner. “Having problems?” Luke looked down at his snacks and back up at Gerard “Yes.” He took the popcorn from Luke, and manoeuvred it so the tickets were visible, before walking in tandem with him. Luke had insisted that they go and see a god awful rom-com- something about a girl falling in love with a hitman. Gerard honestly didn’t give a fuck and had resigned himself to entertaining himself by eating popcorn and counting how many times the female lead would inevitably cry. 

Tickets checked, they walked into a completely empty room, and walked up to the back, since that’s where the best seats where. That they both agreed on. The ads were still playing, so Gerard turned his head to Luke in an attempt to persuade him to leave “You know I'm sure there's a horror movie playing somewhere, surely you’d prefer that to this shit?” Luke sighed at his partner, chewing on a stick of strawberry liquorice “No I would not. Besides you owe me remember. I watched that stupid movie on Saturday” Gerard gasped at his partner “The goonies is not stupid!” Luke just gave him an unconvinced hum, finishing the stick of liquorice. Gerard sighed, shaking his head loosely and glancing down at the couple walking in. They weren’t alone then. The movie commenced, and Gerard resisted the urge to sigh, the fact that at least 25% of this theatres occupants didn’t want to see this movie was not a good sign of its quality.

About 20 minutes. That was his tolerance level. He dropped his hand onto lukes leg, running it up and down, maybe if he could remind Luke there were better things to be doing he would leave early. Luke put his hand on Gerard's, keeping his eyes on the screen. Gerard would not give in that easily. He slid himself onto the floor as quietly as possible, and Luke looked down at his, raisin a brow and whispering “Gerard what are you doing?” Gerard looked up at him- planting his other hand on lukes other leg before muttering back at him “Entertaining myself” Gerard slid his hand to the button of lukes jeans and undid them, while Luke gawped at him. Sure, he was all for sex in public but he usually opted for bathrooms and alleys, not rooms with people in them. Gerard ignored lukes shocked face, and slid his hand into lukes jeans, palming at him. Luke shoved his fist into his mouth, and looked down at Gerard, who smirked at him and muttered “Relax. Enjoy your movie” before taking his length in his mouth. 

Now, Gerard was not a young man. He was sadly unaware of the fact that cinemas now had cameras in them. Luke was just as surprised by this fact, but when a man with a torch approached them and asked them to leave (without making eye contact) they had done as they were told. Gerard had managed to get to the parking lot before starting to laugh. “Come on, Luke it’s not the end of the world.” Luke sighed as they made their way to the car “I was enjoying that movie” Gerard put an arm over lukes shoulder, since both of them had occupied hands. “I'm sorry, I was so bored. I’ll buy you the DVD, I promise. Nobody can kick me out of my own house for blowing you.” Luke just shook his head at him.


End file.
